mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 801 - Revenge of the Creature
The Movie Synopsis Having previously survived being riddled with bullets, the Gill-man is captured and sent to the Ocean Harbor Oceanarium in Florida, where he is studied by animal psychologist Professor Clete Ferguson (John Agar) andichthyology student Helen Dobson (Lori Nelson). Helen and Clete quickly begin to fall in love, much to the chagrin of Joe Hayes (John Bromfield), the Gill-man's keeper. The Gill-man takes an instant liking to Helen, which severely hampers Professor Ferguson's efforts to communicate with him. Ultimately, the Gill-man escapes from his tank, killing Joe in the process, and flees to the open ocean. Unable to stop thinking about Helen, the Gill-man soon begins to stalk her and Ferguson, ultimately abducting her from a seaside restaurant where the two are at a party. Clete tries to give chase, but the Gill-man escapes to the water with his captive. Clete and police arrive and when the creature surfaces, police riddle his body with bullets and Clete saves Helen.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0048554/plotsummary Information *Look for a young, uncredited Clint Eastwood in his first screen appearance as the goofy white-coated lab assistant who does the silly mouse gag in the lab scene with the monkey. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0048554/trivia *You might recognize one of the two young men who, near the end of the movie, see Helen lying unconscious on a riverbank, go to investigate, and get killed by the Gill Man. One of those guys is Bix Dugan from The Girl in Lovers Lane. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: '''After 500 years, of being pure energy, at the end of the universe, Mike, Tom, Gypsy, Cambot, and Magic Voice are forcibly teleported to the SOL. Crow is already there, after being bored of being pure energy after the first 5 minutes, but he seems different somehow, and he doesn't remember Mike. Suddenly, the SOL is about to crash into the Earth. Mike is able to avoid a collision, but horror awaits when Mike and the bots contact Earth, and a talking ape answers!!! '''Segment One: After lots of screaming, Professor Bobo and Dr. Peanut explain that Earth is "a planet where apes evolved from men". Bobo then sends a bad movie to the SOL crew because, oddly enough, it's "Ape Law". Segment Two: Tom and Mike try to repair the SOL’s engines with a little help from the Nanites. Crow still seems different somehow, and Mike can't let it go. Segment Three: An angry Star Wars-esque alien demands to speak to Servo, who has been dealing contraband vanilla pudding. Segment Four: Crow may be different, but at least he knows how to make a nice cup of espresso. Segment Five: The bots have tracked down information of Mike’s descendants, and they learn that virtually all of Mike's decendants intermarried with apes, despite Mike's fruitless pleas, to deny it. Then they learn who The Lawgiver is - Pearl Forrester! She reveals that she never got around to raising Clayton Forrester (after his transformation into a baby in the previous episode) better than last time, smothered him with a pillow, and had herself cryogenically frozen. Stinger: John Agar swims softly and carries a big bull prod. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Dr. Peanut: Michael J. Nelson *Wade the Nanite: Kevin Murphy *Ned the Nanite: Paul Chaplin *Phil the Alien: Bill Corbett *Deep Ape Extras'': Jim Mallon, Paul Chaplin, Bill Corbett Miscellaneous *Bill Corbett's first appearance as Crow T. Robot. *Kevin Murphy's first appearance as Professor Bobo. Quotes & References *''"Heir to the legacy of Godo, Bogo, and Chim-Chim."'' Chim-Chim was the name of Speed Racer's pet chimpanzee. *''"¿Qué? Is difficult."'' The catchphrase of Andrew Sachs's character Manuel, on the show "Fawlty Towers". *''"The Fall and Rise of Reginald Creature."'' A reference to the British sitcom The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin. *''"Boo Radley, Herald-Tribune!" Arthur "Boo" Radley was the infamous recluse in the Harper Lee novel ''To Kill a Mockingbird. *''(a barracuda swims by in the aquarium tank) "dundadadundadadundadadaDAAA....me''!" A reference to the song "Barracuda" by Heart. *''"One of the Kingston Trio!" The Kingston Trio is an American folk/pop music group that gained popularity in the '50s and '60s with tunes such as "Tom Dooley" and "Charlie on the M.T.A.". *"And the John Birch Society meeting comes to an abrupt end!"'' The John Birch Society is an extreme right-wing American political organization. *''"Now at Sears, Jeanne Kirkpatrick lingerie."'' Jeane Kirkpatrick was the U.S. ambassador to the United Nations during the first term of Ronald Reagan's presidency. *"So THAT'S what happened to Soyuz 7!" Soyuz 7 was a 1969 Soviet space mission that ended (like most USSR missions) with a dry landing on the steppes of Kazakhstan. The reference might have actually been meant for "Liberty Bell 7", Gus Grissom's 1961 Mercury program flight that experienced a spacecraft hatch malfunction upon splashdown off the coast of Florida. Although Grissom survived, the prematurely blown hatch allowed water to flood the spacecraft, which sank and was not recovered until 1999 (thus it was still missing at the time this episode first aired). *''"Show me the way to go home..."'' In Jaws, this is the song the three men sing while sitting around the table on the boat. *''"Esther Williams didn't age too well."'' Esther Williams was an Olympic swimmer who went on to star in a series of surprisingly popular swimming-themed movies (known as "aquamusicals"). Catchphrases *New Petitions Against Tax Memorable Quotes : Professor Bobo explains to Mike and the Bots that they are in the future, human civilization has perished and apes rule the world : Mike George Taylor: A planet where apes evolved from men? : Professor Bobo: Well, it's maybe a little more complicated than that but, that is the rough outline, yes. : Mike George Taylor: You did it! You finally did it! : Professor Bobo: apathetic "...Damn us all to Hell". Yes, yes. : Mike George Taylor: It's a madhouse! A... : Professor Bobo: ...madhouse. I know! : intrepid explorers explode dynamite all over the lagoon to stun the Creature into surfacing. : Servo: Ah, ha-ha! The Charlton Heston Fish Locator. : Servo: Think anybody at the Rockefeller Foundation questioned the dynamite line-item? : Gill Man makes his somewhat grand appearance, swimming through the lagoon. : Mike The Gill Man: time with the dramatic music Here I am! I'm the Creature! : Servo: Boy, Esther Williams didn't age well. : young Clint Eastwood has a cameo. : Crow: This guy's bad. This is his first and last movie. : Miss Abbott is working with a chimp named Neil. : Miss Abbott: Now, turn around, Neil. Turn around. Turn around. Sit down. All — right. : Servo Miss Abbott: And... evolve. : watch as the Gill-Man is brought into the Ocean Harbor aquarium. : Crow a New Yorker: Does he got a thing? : the attempts to revive the creature at the aquarium drag on. : Crow: Everybody's drifting over to the "World of Barnacles" exhibit. : Clete and Helen are testing the Gill-Man's intelligence, which for some reason involves the liberal use of a cattle prod. : Servo: Jeez, the Mengele Institute for Marine Research! : the deputized posse closes in on the Creature, the police captain radios his men. : Police Captain: Remember your instructions. The professor is in command from now on. You take orders from him! : Mike Police Captain: The Ichthyology Department of the State U has declared martial law! Video Release * Commercially released on DVD by Shout Factory in December 2012 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 25, a 4-DVD set with Robot Holocaust, Operation Double 007, and Kitten with a Whip. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies